There are numerous inventions generating negative ions for one purpose or another, many of which claim both a positive and a negative pole or have a brush shaped ion generator. Excessively complex generators can greatly reduce life span of the device because, frankly, difficulties in cleaning generally result in no cleaning. Cleaning techniques involving the trimming of brush filaments will obviously result in reduction of the brush filament surface area available. Eventually the ion generating surface is either so oxidized or corroded that the number of ions emitted is substantially reduced or else the ion generating surface is reduced to nothing by the act of trimming. Either way a new device becomes necessary. Frequently generating negative ions is for the purpose of cleaning the air. Other devices exist which provide fragrances for the air, thus masking disagreeable odors. Sometimes these fragrance distributors are combined with a plug in night light. These devices do not actually clean the air of underlying odor causing agents. They simply add other chemicals into the air. Other devices exist which feature a night light that can be automatically activated in the event there is no illumination. The light is switched on automatically at night.